Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 December 2015
23:34:52 No more admins for a while. 23:34:58 (whew) 23:35:15 what about chatmods and others 23:35:20 yup 23:35:34 We're probably decent on those as well. 23:35:44 Maybe Junior Admin because it only has 1 right now. 23:35:47 Man this place will probably landscape beyond recognition once I am eldest (brcat) 23:36:01 (bot) 23:36:09 Oh right need to remove that.. 23:36:15 which is sometime in the near future in fact 23:36:25 Or at least modify iy. 23:36:26 it* 23:36:31 (chatbot) works too 23:37:25 I now have a 30 point lead over Puffle for 10th place 23:37:34 A new season and I can extend my lead 23:37:51 unless he gets the lucky edit 23:37:55 the question is, what should I do as a season 23:38:21 Steve got 40,000th about a week ago, it should be a while before someone gets the 41000th 23:38:38 NOTE: This page has been protected so that only users with administrator privileges can edit it. 23:38, December 17, 2015 Hypercane (wall | contribs | block) protected "Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:RfA"‎ ‎edit=sysop (expires 00:00, June 1, 2016 (UTC)) ‎move=sysop (expires 00:00, June 1, 2016 (UTC)) (Requests are closed.) 01:04:38 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:57 Mega Lucario. 01:05:08 :P 01:05:20 What about the next person to rank up who already has a rank? 01:05:40 That to me is most likely your bro Collin. 01:05:56 Yep, Mega Lucario is used by Korrina 01:06:10 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:13 i wont tell him, so it will be a suprise 01:06:17 :-D 01:06:50 do you guys automatically upgrade the rank 01:06:58 or do you have to request it? 01:07:15 we do it when we feel a user is ready, but occasionally a user will request user rights. 01:07:17 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat. 01:07:29 ok 01:07:40 I also use Mega Lucario 01:08:22 Collin did not have to request (chatmod) rights from what I remember. We gave them to him. 01:08:46 i havent asked him, but what has he done on this wiki? 01:08:53 like good or bad 01:09:25 Well, Anyone have played Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U 01:10:28 Collin has been all good here. Hasn't even hit a rule. You had that minor skirmish with Bob in which you copied over his chart, but I understand that you probably didn't know it was a rule at the time. 01:10:45 yah... :-/ 01:10:48 Colin, did not, i would earn it 01:11:06 ? 01:12:00 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:10 Heya Collin! 01:12:18 Your buddy here was just asking about you 01:12:19 Oh I see people are talking about me... 01:12:21 lol 01:12:41 hmm... 01:12:42 However Tornado, I did more than good. I did Heroics. and it moved me up the ranks VERY Quickly 01:12:55 yah @Tornado he saved the wiki 01:13:02 wow 01:13:16 And I cheated and adopted it. 01:13:25 I joined this wiki on August 30, 2015. I got Bureaucrat Status on September 28, 2015. 01:13:31 That is less than one month 01:13:53 And @Nkechinyer I requested for rights 01:13:57 and of course you are wondering how- and it has something to do with Douglas and the word "Banned" 01:14:01 oh, I forgot 01:14:14 I don't have great memory 01:14:49 I just adopted the wiki. 01:14:54 *shrugs* 01:15:04 I am the very reason Douglas is gone from wikia. and if you ask Hype and SM, Douglas was VERY Bad here 01:15:21 acting the way he did is pretty much the way to get deleted quickly 01:15:25 Yes very bad indeed. 01:15:38 Yeah. 01:16:05 he did the stupidest stuff 01:16:22 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 01:16:35 !updatelogs 01:16:37 SnaggyFTW: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 01:17:05 Douglas abused his admin status, and sent death threats 01:17:27 02:57, January 4, 2014 Merrystar (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:HypercaneTeen from (none) to administrator and bureaucrat (Adopting Wiki) 01:17:48 and there was nobody who stuck up to him... at least until I came around 01:18:01 And then it seems other people like Hype jumped on my boat and helped in removing him 01:18:25 And I took the ultimate risk that he would "ban me" in the process 01:18:27 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:27 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:27 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:28 Is this copied or original? On April 24, the JMA and JTWC started monitoring a thunderstorm cluster between Kiribati and Kosrae, The system featured steadily consolidating convection, Environmental conditions being favorable projected 01:19:33 Look, don't go around copying things. Just write it yourself, unless you want to give credit to the article in which it came from. 01:19:38 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 01:21:55 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:55 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:56 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:56 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:56 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:22:12 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 01:22:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:39 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:18 Is that copied or original, i typed it myself 01:23:50 It seems to be original. 01:24:18 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:21 actually, technically, everything is copied (stupid library of Babel) 01:24:33 Yeah.... 01:24:53 But who says it didn't plagarize us? 01:25:18 Collin, maybe 01:25:30 okay yes you can. 01:26:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:53 Tomorrow it will be 2 months 01:27:01 imjoined October 19 01:27:20 Close enough. 01:27:23 Well, as the 4th rule states, you can ask for a exemption 01:27:28 ^ 01:27:35 You're close enough. 01:28:03 Plus you can say you have almost 100 more edits than the minimum. 01:28:34 and that we only have one current Junior Admin 01:28:40 ^ 01:28:58 and that by the time the request is processed that it would be two months anyway 01:29:07 Yep. 01:30:03 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:08 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:30:11 Yo 01:30:19 Hi Azure. 01:30:24 If you mention those "reasons" you are qualified from a exemption Collin, I'd certainly take it as a valid reason 01:30:30 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:39 Hello Azure 01:31:14 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki:RfJA#SnaggyFTW 01:32:11 i gtg 01:32:19 final day of school tomorrow 01:32:26 for the rest of the year at least 01:32:33 (hi) 01:32:41 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 01:32:48 Same Hypo 01:32:50 (brb) 01:33:44 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:47 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:24 thanks hyoe 01:35:29 *Hype 01:35:34 No problem. 01:35:34 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:35:44 Hey Nke? 01:36:35 yes? 01:37:35 Hype, how do you use the "Support" green + to upvote a request? 01:38:04 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 01:38:20 Template:S or Template:Support. 01:39:36 or 01:39:50 okay. 01:41:45 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 01:43:11 I wonder who put Neutral 01:43:13 they have a point 01:43:45 Sadly, having SM, Bob, Marcus, Azure, and Michelle as admins is a awful lot 01:43:54 do we need to reset? 01:44:47 I think the staff numbers were honestly fine with SM and Bob as (junioradmin) 01:44:50 no offense 01:44:55 Yeah. 01:44:58 It's okay. 01:45:09 Me and Bob might not be ready for this. 01:45:21 SM 01:45:33 You got +4 on your request. 01:45:49 So if it is anyone that needs to be demoted it would be Bob. 01:45:54 But isn't 5 admins a awful lot to go with 5 Bcrats 01:45:55 Sorry. 01:45:59 I know, but.... I'm resigning. 01:46:03 that's not much "Control" 01:46:11 Hmm okay 01:46:13 I'll take care of it SM, don't worry 01:46:21 No, I'm resigning. 01:46:36 as admin or from user rights altogether? 01:46:46 As an admin. 01:46:56 01:47:02 Have at it. 01:47:06 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:08 @ SM 01:47:25 Goodbye, admin rights. 01:47:45 @SM why? 01:47:46 I should mention that only bureaucrats can promote/demote junioradmins and codeeditors. 01:47:48 It's over now. Whew. 01:48:01 The staff numbers were getting too large 01:48:12 Collin, I just felt, like, I wasn't ready for this. 01:48:15 not sure if the RfJA is a good idea now Collin... 01:48:26 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:48:35 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:48:36 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:37 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:48:44 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:48 doesn't look like it worked SM 01:48:51 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:52 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:49:00 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:00 still want (Junioradmin) rights? 01:49:02 01:47, December 18, 2015 StrawberryMaster (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:StrawberryMaster from poweruser and administrator to poweruser 01:49:21 it's still showing up with SM as admin for me 01:49:25 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:49:30 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:32 Refresh. 01:49:35 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:49:35 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:49:36 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:49:37 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:40 . 01:49:41 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:49 still showing Green Hurricane 01:49:57 I've tried doing that three times already. 01:49:59 @ SM 01:50:05 Yes, I still want junir admin rights. 01:50:08 *junior 01:50:16 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:20 I'll do it. 01:50:41 20:50, December 17, 2015 CycloneNkechinyer (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:StrawberryMaster from poweruser to poweruser and junioradmin (We'll let him keep his Junior Admin rights.) 01:50:46 Ninja'd Hype :D 01:50:55 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:50:57 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:05 Hype got rekt 01:51:10 :P 01:51:11 Lol 01:51:19 01:50, December 18, 2015 Hypercane (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:StrawberryMaster from poweruser and junioradmin to poweruser, junioradmin and Chat moderator (User feels more comfortable with junioradmin rights.) 01:51:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:51:34 Try refreshing SM. 01:51:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:37 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:51:38 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:38 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:40 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:51:44 nope 01:51:46 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:49 also, hey Michelle! 01:51:50 Hi Michelle. 01:51:54 Refreshed. 01:51:54 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:51:57 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:51:58 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:00 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:08 Not working for me SM. 01:52:16 My god 01:52:17 Don't know why it is still not working.. 01:52:19 :/ 01:52:23 I am going to need to get a substitute tomorrow 01:52:26 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:27 why? 01:52:34 Why? 01:52:42 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:52:50 You want to see Mary Jane in a cage with a open toilet :D? 01:52:51 Why? 01:53:04 Mary Jane's daughter said that Mary baked muffins for me as a redemption gift 01:53:06 and gave them to me. 01:53:10 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:53:12 I ate one, and they tasted awfully wierd 01:53:15 now I am sick as all hell 01:53:22 she poisoned them! 01:53:28 ^ 01:53:31 f*** Mary Jane 01:53:41 Thats what I am thinking 01:53:46 Food Poisioning. I'd stop by the Doctors office tomorrow 01:53:48 I am thinking of going to a hospital tomorrow 01:53:49 Michelle you need to see a doctor. 01:53:56 or a ER. 01:53:58 *Poisoning 01:53:59 like asap. 01:54:25 The Doctor would be good for tomorrow, but if you need it urgently, like perhaps in this case, THEN Use the ER 01:54:34 If Mary Jane actually did poison me... 01:54:36 oh boy... 01:54:37 ok SM I see your yellow hurricane again. 01:54:51 Okay. 01:55:01 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:04 Why would you trust a Muffin made by Mary Jane Michelle? That just seems like your own foolishness to have eaten one. 01:55:06 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:55:08 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:28 idk 01:55:32 I thought her daughter made them 01:55:36 her daughter is nice... 01:55:53 Maybe you could have asked who made them 01:56:08 I'm sure she would have told you the truth 01:56:16 that Mary Jane made them 01:56:25 and then you could have avoided eating one 01:56:39 and Not gotten food poisoned. Problem solved. 2015 12 18